Problem: Solve for $h$. Give an exact answer. $1.5(2-4h)=6h$ $h =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ h $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 1.5(2-4h)&=6h \\\\ 3-6h &= 6h~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 3-6h{+6h} &= 6h{+6h} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 6h to each side}}\\\\ 3 &= 12h~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{3}{{12}}&= \dfrac{12h}{{12}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 12}} \\\\ h &= {\dfrac14} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ h= { \dfrac14 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]